Lost And Confusing
They were talking to Link, Zelda and Navi and they disappear, they left the room ???: You can't just keep running? Shoutmon: What? ??? 2: Why would you keep the hurt inside? Just tell yourself you need to forget about the people you met in the first place. You'll have no one to miss. No cause for loneliness. No hurt to keep eating away at your heart. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon feel something in their heart ??? 3: Digimon, it's you call. Cling to the memories you've lost, and the hurt they bring, till you've dragged into the darkness. Otherwise, let it all go and then you can be free and happy. This decision... is completely yours. They disappeared Shoutmon: Stop! Then they look at the Card Gumdramon: Should we use that, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: But if we were to do that, then I'd meet a friend, and forget right now. I don't know if I want this. It's just going to bring more hurt. Damemon: And if they're right about that, the darkness will eventually... take over us completely. Shoutmon: (Sigh) But we don't see any other way out of here. My guess is this card is our only option. Gumdramon: That is unless, we let go of the hurt. Once we go out of the room, we'll forget all about what happened and everyone we have met. Damemon: Instead of carrying the hurt around until it consumes me, maybe we should let it go. Shoutmon: What's inside my heart? What am we supposed to do? (Sigh) I think I'm gonna lost it. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon! Can you hear me? Shoutmon: Huh? I know that voice! Fuyunyan, is that you? Where are you? Fuyunyan: (Voice) I'm sorry, boys. I'm still trying to find a way to get to you. Right now, the best I can do is to send my voice to where you are. They look down Damemon: It's alright. Shoutmon: Hey, Fuyunyan? Maybe you can help us with something. We keep forgetting people we meet in this place. And these three Person said if dwell on what I've the hurt is gonna to take over us. And we don't like that. Fuyunyan: I know. The question is, are you okay with letting go of the people that you've forgotten? They saw an illusion of Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Jibanyan Gumdramon: Who are they? Fuyunyan: Well even though you may not remember them... they definitely remember you. You'll always be a really good friends to them, no matter what happens. Jibanyan: That's right! We've been on adventures and I'll never forget you, nyan. Komasan: And even if you don't ever really know who we are, I hope you'll remember that you'll always be special to us, sure. Damemon: How could that be? Fuyunyan: (Voice) Why don't you ask your heart? What are you feeling right now? Shoutmon: I don't know... what this is. Who are these five? We don't think that we've ever met. But I feel... I know them. Gumdramon: Me too... Damemon: So am I. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Memories can disappear, but feelings don't... not ever when your data was reset. Inside your heart, the adventures you shared with the friends you made in the Datascape will always love on. And you know why? I think that's also true for all the time you spent with the people that those cards showed to you. Damemon: So it's not what's missing that causing the hurt. It's actually what's NOT missing. If that's true- Then they saw Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper, Jibanyan and USApyon mdisappeared Shoutmon: What the? Fuyunyan: (Voice) Oh No! Look like I've used up too much power. I'll be there soon, Digimon. I promise. Just try and hold on a little bit longer for me, alright? He's voice has disappeared Gumdramon: Fuyunyan! (Sigh) I'm now we're alone again. Shoutmon: I hated feelings like that. Damemon: (Gasp) I wonder... Does this count as hurt? If I let it, will this pull is into the darkness?... Shoutmon: We can do that. There's no going back. Just one more card left. Category:Cutscenes